


Sometimes It Comes Back

by Pookie02



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 21:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pookie02/pseuds/Pookie02
Summary: Robotnik suppressed Metal Sonic’s sentience after the events of Sonic Heroes, but things aren’t always that simple.





	Sometimes It Comes Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toastedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toastedy/gifts).

> This was a birthday gift for my designer who was kind enough to allow me to post it for all. 
> 
> I've been a huge Sonic fan for 27 years and have written fanfiction for 16 years and yet this is the first Sonic fanfiction I've ever written (but it might not be the last)

Doctor Robotnik watched the readouts on the three monitors to his side. All were about where they were supposed to be, though it looked like the servos in Metal’s left leg might need to be replaced.

The doctor ran a few rounds of numbers in his head, considering whether it would be more worthwhile to replace them now or let them stay until they degraded further. The effects of unfamiliarity with new parts for Metal were miniscule, and they always faded within acceptable time periods, but still…

He wouldn’t run another set of tests like this for a while, barring unexpected developments, so he estimated how long it would take for the degradation to affect Metal’s abilities to an unacceptable degree, then figured on making the replacements 2000 miles of travel sooner.

He looked up at the robot, who was covered in stuck-on sensors as he did his usual routine through the lab’s storage area: jumping off boxes, running across the wall, leaping from obstacle-to-obstacle until he reached the end of the long room, then turning and activating his jet engine to zip back to the other wall, then back into the obstacles he’d run through again.

Robotnik’s greatest robot. There had been far grander projects; mech suits, machinery using chaos emeralds to fantastic results, space stations the size of moons. Still, none of them had filled him with pride quite like Metal Sonic.

The robot had not fulfilled his purpose yet, though. Some would call that a failure. Robotnik had given up on other projects that had failed once. But Metal was different. He only needed a few tweaks, or for that miserable rodent to finally run out of luck.

Either way, Metal would get him one day. For now, Robotnik did have other work that needed doing. Leaning over, he flipped the switch near the comm. “That’s enough, Metal. Back into the bay.”

Robotnik barely had walked through the door to the next room and Metal was already waiting for him. Once he approached, Metal held his arms out, waiting for the sensors to come off.

He hadn’t been told to do that. Robotnik’s hands, which had started plucking the little modules off, slowed to a stop. He looked down at Metal.

The robot had gained sentience in one of Robotnik’s absences, and it along with his programming had driven him mad. The problem was now fixed, so he was back to his intelligent, but not too intelligent, self. But Robotnik often wondered if it would slide back. If there really was a way to close that door once it was opened.

But Metal had picked up on cues long before he’d completely acted on his own. Still, one thing leads to another. This would be a factor he would have to keep an eye on.

Metal looked up, likely waiting for orders now that the routine task had stopped. Robotnik didn’t answer, instead going back to taking off the rest of the sensors.

“Run your usual patrol programs,” Robotnik eventually said as he dumped the handful of electronics into their drawer. “You’re good for now.”

The robot gave a small nod, then set off. Once he was out of the room in the long corridor that led to the lab’s outer walls, the sound of his jet rocket could be heard.

Robotnik smiled, despite himself.

* * *

Current Illuminance: 425 Ev  
Current Temperature: 7.921 °C  
Relative Humidity: 65% , lack of cloud cover eliminates chance of precipitation  
Wind: 9.20 km/h, NNE  
Ambient sound: 42 dB , standard for area  
...

The southeast perimeter of the facility was clear. Metal turned the corner to start the next. He would circle the entirety of the grounds, then proceed inside to check the facility’s halls and rooms.

Dr. Robotnik did not require updates if there was nothing unusual discovered in his rounds. Intruders were to be captured and brought to the doctor if needed.

He aborted starting his turbine to move to the next section when he saw movement to the east. Turning his head and sensors to fully face it, he scanned the area.

The head of a pocky stuck out of a bush. It hopped out of it fully, nose twitching as it sniffed around.

From his current distance, Metal could capture it within 3.904 seconds. It would be relatively easy; a pocky’s top speed was 56.33 kmh, far lower than his own. The creature had little in the way of defenses, especially from Metal.

It would be so easy. He was designed for speed, and to destroy. But there was no cause to attack the creature; it posed no threat to the facility and could not tell anyone it was here.

Metal kept his sensors trained on the pocky as it moved about, unaware it was being watched. He was designed for this, but not for the pocky. There was only one target he was made to destroy.

His metal fingers clinked together as he thought. He was programmed to destroy THE_HEDGEHOG. He had not yet, despite many attempts.

Dr. Robotnik explained he merely needed upgrades, then provided them. He had still not destroyed THE_HEDGEHOG.

He had enacted a plan himself. The recorded data of that period was missing from his data files. Dr. Robotnik had told him he had an error at that time and it had been fixed. All Metal knew was that he had failed to destroy THE_HEDGEHOG at that point as well.

The pocky had traversed back into the bushes, where it was obscured from Metal’s sensors. He activated his jet turbine and rocketed to where the animal had last been seen.

The creature was in hand in 3.02 seconds. It squeaked and tried to kick its way free, but Metal held on. His metal hands did not feel the creature’s heartbeat, but he could see its rapid breath. There was little difference between this pocky and Metal; both needed fuel, both were made for a purpose, though Metal’s was more direct. Yet, Metal was far superior; if he was damaged, he could be repaired. The pocky would die if it was pulled apart.

Organic could not be superior to scientifically created. That was not why he lost to THE_HEDGEHOG multiple times. That was an illogical thought.

He stared down at the still struggling pocky, the algorithms in his head strangely quiet.

Eventually, he released the pocky, which then achieved its full 56 kmh speed as it ran away. Metal watched it go, then turned back for the facility. THE_HEDGEHOG was not his immediate mission; he would do as he was ordered.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, as you noticed, I'm never gonna get over using Dr. Robotnik as his name. And since it's canon (thanks SA2), I DON'T NEED TO. HA.


End file.
